1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a contact sensor chip package. More particularly, the present invention is related to a contact sensor chip package with a ground member to eliminate static electricity remaining on the chip.
2. Related Art
The contact sensor chip packages are applied to many electrical devices, such as displays and fingerprint sensors. Due to the requirement of marketing, the circuits of the chips are designed to be very fine in order to process complex electrical signals.
However, when the users' fingers or other objects contact the sensor area exposed out of the encapsulation, the static electricity will be produced. The static electricity will cause the internal circuits of the chip being damaged. In the present technology, one of the methods for eliminating the static electricity remaining on the chip is to design special circuits in the chip. However, such design will increase the cost.
Consequently, providing a contact sensor chip package to solve the mentioned-above disadvantages is the most important task in this invention.